Akemitis
'Summary' He was a Paladin, living with his family in Darrowshire as farmers during the Third War. After running into several waves of undead he finally succumbed and was resurrected as a Death Knight. He is an essentric Death Knight, known for many-a-weird tastes, even for his kind. He is currently a scrub who leaves edit rights on his wiki page. Apperance With no picture here, a description must be made. He stands roughly at 6'4. Dark brown hair that comes to his shoulders and a mustache to add. His face holds several scars, notably a large puncture wound in the center of his face, from his forehead to his nose. Five claw-like marks cascade down from his eyes down to his chin. He has chin gruff. He's not bulky, but certainly not that thin either. He's a little stocky, with long arms and neck. Many have claimed to have seen something moving under his cloak, as well as some feeling little bumps on his head now and then. Curiously, his eyes glow a bright Red instead of Blue. Basic historic outline He grew up in Darrowshire with his rather large family and, spurred by his father who was a local Clergyman, decided to try out and become as Priest as well. That did not go well, as his temper took the better of him when they went on an expedition into the wilderness to see what the Holy Light had for them. His camp attacked by a bear, his father and the local Priests wanted to scare the bear away. He had other plans, for as soon as the bear lunged at his father he took aim at it. He took it's attention by throwing a stone at it and jumped unto it's back, steering it into a tree and knocking it out. He took a rather larger stone and crushed it's head. Although he still wanted to be of the Holy Light, the Priests of Darrowshire thought he should have become a Warrior of sorts. His father helped him find middle ground, and so he became a 'Holy Warrior' - a Paladin. When the scourge invaded Darrowshire, he tried all he could to hold off the invading horde of undead, even calling down upon the Holy Light to tap into his soul and provide him the power needed to stop them. He became enraged, and reckless, which lead to his capture and subsequent execution by a Necromancer. Someone must have took note of his fighting, for later he was resurected as a Death Knight. More to come later. Fighting style A common tactic he employs is to blast his target with the piercing winds and ice of the Frozen North before sending in his diseases and plagues. Though mostly a user of the Two-Handed Axe, he is quite fond of using two weapons at once, preferably an Axe and Hammer. He summons his Ghoul, Pike, to draw the attention of his opponite long enough for him to deliver a fatal blow to the neck. When using a Sword, he will drive it through his foe's back, or with an axe, deliever a front-ward cleave to the neck. The more blood, the better the kill is, in his opinion. Another tactic he employs is using his Black Hound, Joav, and amplify the Worg's size and power using his own dark magics and power. This tends to lead to a voracious Hell Hound stomping across the battlefield under his control. Though claims vary, many have spoken of his use of Tentacles as instruments of war; wrapping them around his foe's neck and strangulating them, or impaling them through the target and ripping them apart. Relationships - Faction He is considered a rather unusual Hero of the Alliance for his service in Northrend and during the Cataclysm. While not really hated, his relationships with the Elves of Darnassus is rather.. Hostile. He opening expresses disgust of Elves and has killed three Sentinels on Elvish Ground. He's not to fond of Blood Elves either, and will go out of his way to kill the only Blood Elf on the Horde's side during a Battleground attack. He seems to have a neutral-feeling relationship with the Undead of Lordaeron, though this may only be a ruse on his part. He respects the Orcs of the Horde, though that doesn't mean he won't kill one on sight if he feels it deserves it. Perhaps a Warlock who was summoning demons from Outlands to Azeroth? Or that one Hunter, who feels he is unstoppable? He doesn't care for Gnomes. He has a very intimate relationship with the palm of his right hand. It's the purest and warmest love he's ever known. Nicso His former sword from his days as a Paladin. Imbued with Dwarven runes and molded out of the very Steel of the land around him, he created this one handed blade to cleanse all those who oppose the Holy Light, or him. While fighting to defend Darrowshire, this sword was shattered into thirty-two pieces by an Abomination. The Necromancer who transformed him claimed it still held his humanity, and had each piece scatter itself across the world. He has spent years trying to reforge this blade, for now with the horrific powers he's consumed, he intends to make the blade the antithesis of Ashbringer. Even if it is for one hand. Pike the Ghoul One of the first things as a Death Knight, he was tasked with killing the remaining villagers that still haunted the ruins of Lordaeron. This he took with great pleasure and saddness. Pike, an old friend of his, was killed trying to protect his cow and raised as a Ghoul on the spot. Over the years, he has had his ghoul grow in strength as he has, and in that sense he has begun to remember who he was.. A little. Sometimes he will summon him for no reason other then to have a conversation or talk with. Unfinished page. I will finish this when I have more time Category:Alliance Death Knight Category:Undead Category:Old One Category:Human